Playboys
by AnonymousKiddo
Summary: Ihan lyhyt ficci Artemiksesta ja Orionista pelaamassa Aliasta... Hyvin vanha, mutta en ole alkuperäistä tekstiä sen nostalgisuuden vuoksi muuttaa ; Kommentteja, kiitos ;)


**Playboys**

Artemis tuijotti pöydällä kököttävää tiimalasia ja siinä valuvaa hiekkaa. "Kuin hiiri... mutta isompi." hän ajatteli. - Rotta, hän sanoi hetkeäkään epäröimättä.

Pöydän toisessa päässä Orion virnisti. - Et ole niin tyhmä kuin miltä näytät, hän tokaisi ja viskasi kortin alati kasvavan korttipinon huipuksi.

- Sitten... Tätä sinä luet päivät pitkät röhnöttäen siellä kopissasi.

- Kirja, Artemis huokaisi kyllästyneenä. - Toivottavasti sellainen, missä neuvotaan, kuinka tuollaiset typerykset heivataan ikkunasta ulos.

- Oikein nokkelaa, Orion mutisi ja nosti uuden kortin. - Koska tavanomaiset vihjeet näyttävät olevan sinulle liian helppoja, kokeillaan sitten näin: issub no ellanas ellät imyynonys.

Artemis löi kädellä otsaansa ja tuumi, voisiko ihminen enää tyhmemmäksi muuttua. - Linja-auto, hän sanoi. - Vai pitäisikö sanoa:

- otua-ajnil?

Orion nauroi. - Mikset olisi mieluummin koomikko kuin rikollinen? hän kysyi tuolillaan vimmatusti keikkuen.

- Siksi, että sinun kaltaisillasi yksisoluisilla ameboilla olisi jotain kysyttävää, Artemis töksäytti. - Ja kysymisestä puheen ollen, hän jatkoi ja liikutti nappulaa laudalla eteenpäin. - Annas se korttipakka tänne.

Orion käänsi tiimalasin toisin päin ja alkoi korva tarkkana kuunnella Artemista.

Artemis rykäisi ja sanoi: - Miten jatkuu laulu: "Olen..."?

Orion mietti hetken. - "...dorka"? hän sanoi viimein.

- Ei siellä sinua mainita, pälli! Hedelmä! Artemis sanoi turhautuneena.

- Makea hedelmä, josta me molemmat pidämme.

- Holly Short? Orion kiusoitteli. - Minun ainakin tekisi mieli syödä hänet! Hän lipoi teatraalisesti huuliaan.

Artemis tuhahti: - Holly ei liity tähän mitenkään, vaikka hän ehkä kuvaukseen sopisikin...

- "Lasten pelihetki päättyi ikävästi; makee Holly Short vei erään sydämen"... Orion alkoi rallattaa.

- Shut up... Artemis kihisi. - Vastaisitko vähitellen kysymykseen?

- Awww X3 Holly... Orion huokaili kuin teinityttö idolinsa perään.

- "...omena." Artemis sanoi ja siirsi kortin ohitettujen korttien pakkaan.

- Ai olet vai? Orion kysyi ilkikurisesti hymyillen.

- En ainakaan tuollainen mätä yksilö, Artemis huomautti.

Orion laittoi kädet puuskaan ja näytti mököttävältä pikkulapselta.

- Haastatko riitaa? hän kysyi.

- En, Artemis vastasi yksinkertaisesti. - Sinä vain käyt hermoilleni, siinä kaikki.

- Vai niin... Orion mutisi.

- Aikasi loppuu kohta, rakas Orion... Artemis sanoi virnistäen. - Olen voitolla! Hän laittoi jalat ristiin. - No niin, playboy... Sinun siirtosi.

Orion oli liikkumaisillaan, kun hän sitten tajusi: Hän oli kuluttanut vuoronsa mollaamalla Artemista.

- No, mikä on? Artemis kiusasi. - Taisit olla niin Hollyn lumoissa, ettet huomannut, kun tämä omena juuri jyräsi sinut... Hän otti pöydällä olevasta hedelmävadista omenan ja heitti sillä Orionia.

Orion nappasi sen lennosta, puraisi sitä ja sanoi tyynesti: - Soo, soo, Artemis! Ei saa leikkiä ruoalla! Eikö äitisi opettanut sinua tavoille? Artemista puistatti. Orion oli kuin hän itse.

- Kyllä, Artemis vastasi. - Kyllä opetti. Muttei koskaan kieltänyt käyttämästä omenaa heittoaseena!

- Ja siihen sinun edelliseen kommenttiisi vielä, Orion sanoi. - Minä tosiaan olen aikamoinen playboy... Olen aika varma, ettei Holly voisi ikinä rakastua sinunlaiseesi omenoiden viskelijään. Apinako olet?

- Sepä juuri, Artemis näpäytti takaisin ja käänsi tiimalasin. - Ja kyllä hän minusta pitää todennäköisemmin kuin tuollaisesta tyhmien kommenttien laukojasta. 5-vuotiasko olet?

Orion tuhahti. - 15-vuotias, hän korjasi nostaessaan päällimmäisen kortin pakasta. - Missä säilytät kultaasi? Tämän sanan pitäisi olla sinulle helppo.

Artemis virnisti. - Sängyssä... hän vastasi. - Tai siis... krhm... Aarrearkussa!

Orion nauroi. - Taisit tehdä tuon tahallasi, vai mitä? Hän laittoi aarrearkkua esittävän kortin sivuun. - Aarrearkussa mahtaa olla hankala puuhastella...

- Kieltämättä ahdasta, Artemis naurahti. - En allekirjoita väitettä, mutta...

- Seuraava sana, Orion sanoi edelleen hieman hilpeänä äskeisestä sananvaihdosta.

- ...alias? Artemis pisti väliin.

- Mitä? Orion kysyi hölmistyneenä.

Artemis virnisti. - Seuraava sana, alias...? hän toisti.

Orion tuijotti häntä hetken mitään tajuamatta, mutta alkoi sitten nauraa. - Enhän minä nyt sitä sinulle kerro! Oletkin ovela pikku paska... hän mutisi. - Näitä sinulla on suussasi.

- Ja sinullako ei ole? Artemis kysyi.

- SINULLA ei enää KOHTA ole, ellet lakkaa nälvimästä minua, Orion huomautti kuivasti.

- Hampaat, Artemis vastasi. - Ne minulla on. Ainakin minun tietääkseni.

Orion katsoi Artemista tylsistyneenä ja sanoi: - Tiimalasin hiekka on valunut jo kokonaan...


End file.
